


Home

by kiyala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Victor gets used to Yuuri being in his life much quicker than he ever expected.





	

Victor has never thought of himself as a morning person, but all his years of living alone and having Makkachin wake him to go outside have left him with the tendency to rise early, whether he likes it or not.

Yuuri is much more reluctant when it comes to mornings. It's something that Victor learns as they train together in Hasetsu, the same way he learns more about Yuuri in general. Still, it's not until they're in Beijing and are sharing a hotel room that Victor gets to experience it firsthand. 

Even without Makkachin asking to be let outside, Victor is awake the moment his alarm goes off. The beeping, cut short when Victor turns it off, earns him a sleepy grumble from Yuuri.

"Good morning," Victor says with a smile.

"No," Yuuri replies, burrowing into his blankets.

Victor's smile grows wider. His year-old infatuation with Yuuri has been turning into something deeper in the recent months. As closed off as Yuuri was to begin with, he's relaxed now. To Victor's amusement, it's all the little things that Yuuri didn't want him to see that are quickly becoming his favourites. 

He's fallen in love with the way Yuuri hates each and every morning, scowling until he has his first coffee. He's incredibly fond of the way Yuuri goes quiet when he's tired, retreating into his own thoughts. Victor loves each and every imperfection he finds, because even though he never expected perfection from Yuuri, he's spent all of this time being halfway in love with the idea of someone. He can't help but appreciate every little thing that makes Yuuri _real_. 

The first month in Hasetsu was a slow and cautious one, with Victor learning to take what Yuuri was willing to give him. Now, they're familiar enough with each other that Yuuri doesn't even hesitate to let him in. Each new piece of Yuuri he learns might not feel as hard-won as it did before, but Victor loves and appreciates it all the same. 

Somewhere along the way, as Victor sits up in bed and Yuuri curls into his blankets in protest of the morning, this becomes familiar too. Victor is not a creature of habit, with a life as busy as his. It's difficult to find consistency between all of the practice and travelling and competing, and it's even more difficult for him to get used to it. He wouldn't be able to gain the level of success that he has if he were tied to his routines.

Still, Victor starts getting used to waking up to Yuuri in the bed beside his. It surprises him, the first morning that he sits up and immediately looks over to his side. Victor isn't used to sharing rooms with anyone other than Makkachin. He isn't used to sharing his _life_ , but that's what he's been doing with Yuuri. Victor has been seeing him daily, not only as a coach, but by virtue of sharing the same living space with him, aiming for the same goals, letting their lives intertwine one day at a time.

With a quiet sigh, Victor pushes his hair back out of his eyes and watches the rise and fall of Yuuri's chest in time with his breathing. Of course, if there were to be any single person that Victor would learn to share his life with, it would be Yuuri, so quiet and unassuming at first that he invites people to underestimate him before he surprises them. Victor hasn't forgotten one single instance of Yuuri surprising him. He hopes that Yuuri will never stop. 

Right now, more than anything, Victor is surprised by himself. Getting used to waking up to Yuuri is one thing. He isn't prepared for just how much he wants it to continue, not just because there are more competitions and more hotel rooms, but because he wants Yuuri in his life. Because he wants to be in Yuuri's life. 

"Victor?" Yuuri mumbles sleepily, pulling his blankets down.

It makes Victor realise that he's been sitting there for a while, lost in thought. He smiles, getting out of bed so he can lean forward enough to stroke his fingers through Yuuri's hair. "You can go back to sleep, your alarm isn't going off for a while longer."

"Mm," Yuuri leans into Victor's touch, shutting his eyes with a smile. "I'm awake now, though."

"You're smiling." Victor feels his heart swell a little. "Before you've even had your coffee. I'm amazed."

Yuuri's cheeks turn pink as he sits up. "I get to wake up to you these days. Mornings don't feel all that bad."

Victor's eyes go wide, his face suddenly feeling warm. " _Yuuri_."

"I… I just mean that it's nice," Yuuri looks embarrassed, averting his gaze. 

Victor knows that he needs to show that this is not only welcome, but encouraged. With a fond smile, he rests their foreheads together. "You're becoming the favourite part of my mornings too."

Yuuri smiles slowly, looking sure of himself this time. He pulls back to look at Victor, stroking a hand down the side of his face. It's Victor's turn to lean into the touch and he does so eagerly, covering Yuuri's hand with his own. 

Both of them have spent most of their lives speaking a language that isn't made from words, but the glide and crunch of their skates on ice. Yuuri has been saying so much lately, about love, about growth. Victor doesn't have the same luxury, when he isn't the one performing, but that just means that he needs to find other methods of communicating. 

The ice rink might be where he feels most in his element, but Victor would happily kiss Yuuri rather than choreograph his feelings into a routine. The results, he's pleased to find, come much faster.

"Morning breath," Yuuri complains, when Victor nuzzles against him, but there's laughter in his voice, and he clearly doesn't intend on loosening his grip any time soon. 

Coffee has never made Yuuri _this_ happy in the morning, Victor thinks smugly.

They have a flight to catch later, to Moscow. Victor spares a thought for St. Petersburg, but Makkachin is in Hasetsu and Yuuri is in his arms. His comfortable apartment is out of the way, and there's no point in visiting.

It's not until later, when Victor is on a plane back to Japan, his stomach in knots with concern for both Makkachin and Yuuri, that it really hits him.

For years, home has been where he's left Makkachin while travelling for competitions. He's never really put much thought into it, when it's been St. Petersburg all this time. Even when he left to Hasetsu with Makkachin in tow, he hadn't expected that to change.

In the past few months, though, Victor feels like _everything_ has changed. He feels almost like he's going home to Hasetsu, to Makkachin, but there's something missing. 

It's Yuuri, he realises, staring out of the plane window and into the night sky. It's not just Makkachin any more. Home is where he gets to be with Yuuri too.

Home has stopped meaning St. Petersburg a long time ago. 

His mind feels like too much of a mess to sort out right now, but he knows that he isn't going to get any sleep until he knows that Makkachin is okay, and that Yuuri has done well. There's little else to do but sit there and think about how he's managed to find a home without realising, without even looking for one.

_Home_ , he thinks to himself, remembering the long walks he would take with Yuuri along the beach, pants rolled up while Makkachin splashed through the low tide. He thinks of the shared meals, and the way he would fall asleep with Makkachin at his side only to wake and find his dog in Yuuri's bed instead. 

He covers his face with a hand, smiling against it as he realises that Makkachin has known for even longer than he has. Once the Grand Prix Final is over and they're back at Hasetsu, they'll have to talk Makkachin for a walk along that beach again. Victor will find a way to make it clear that he intends on staying, without the excuse of coaching, or skating, or anything beyond the fact that he is in love and he's never been so sure of something outside of skating in his entire life. 

Of course, not even the best laid plans can account for Yuuri, ever full of surprises as he is. 

Victor, standing by the beach in Barcelona and looking at the way Yuuri's ring sits on his finger, no longer feels that he needs to put this into words. He and Yuuri have made themselves clear, without having to use words at all. 

Yuri, walking away in a huff after declaring that he'll win, might not understand it, but Victor can't blame him for that. A year ago, Victor wouldn't have been able to understand either. 

Over the sea, the gulls caw and Victor smiles to himself. At the very least, Yuri understands that homes are not physical buildings, but a thing someone carries in their heart. Yuri, who is growing and learning without even realising, will find his way. 

As for Victor, himself…

He smiles, returning to the hotel room, where Yuuri is still asleep. He stands at the door, taking in the way the sunlight glints off the ring on Yuuri's finger.

Victor feels like he's already found his way. 

He climbs back into bed, settling into the dip where they've pushed their mattresses together. He takes Yuuri's hand into his, kissing the ring, then every other finger too. Yuuri hums sleepily, stroking the back of his fingers across Victor's cheek.

"Good morning," Victor greets, nuzzling into Yuuri's hair and pressing kisses into it.

"Morning." Yuuri smiles against Victor's cheek. "You smell like the ocean breeze. Like Hasetsu."

Victor pulls back, smiling down at Yuuri. "Like home."

He watches as Yuuri processes the words, his eyes widening a fraction before he smiles. He pulls Victor back down against him and holds him close. 

"Yeah. Home."


End file.
